


Flesh (A Pinhead X Face Fanfiction)

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Hellraiser Fanfictions [3]
Category: Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, I Am Sorry, I regret all of this, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Face has been struggling with his identity as of late. He has been regretting things he never thought he would regret, and he has been having memories he never thought would bother him again. Maybe a little distraction is exactly what he needs. And who better to provide that distraction than the man that had "saved" him in the first place?
Relationships: Pinhead/Face
Series: Hellraiser Fanfictions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641514
Kudos: 10





	Flesh (A Pinhead X Face Fanfiction)

Face paced around his room, throwing various “masks,” onto the floor. His last few performances were… lacking. He had gotten a standing ovation, of course, but _he_ knew they were lacking. There was blood, gore, and plenty of screaming, yes, but it didn’t give him that special feeling he craved.

“That is because you are watching people in pain. Not in pain,” the voice in his head told him. He bit his lip, knowing full well that it was right. Did torture amuse him? Of course, it did. He was a cenobite, after all, but there was something just magical about being tortured compared to doing the torturing. Something he wasn’t sure why he liked, but he knew he liked it nonetheless. He sighed, removing the mask he had been wearing. He was undoing the buttons on his shirt when he heard a knock on his door.

“Does private on the door mean nothing to you?” he growled as he turned around. He stopped, however, when he saw that it was the Hell Priest himself standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his regular leather-clad outfit, which hooks dangling down from his pockets. They had fresh blood on them, and Face could tell the Priest had been busy. He felt a strange pang of jealousy course through him. Something else as well, but he dared not think of that in the pressure of the Hell Priest.

“I apologize if I bothered you. I did see the sign however I do have business to attend to. There is much more suffering to inflict tonight,” Pinhead informed Face, who was now bright red. Despite his best efforts, he could not stop himself from imaging the Hell Priest torturing him. Binding him to the bed. Wrapping hooks into his delicate flesh. Biting into his flesh and making him cry out for more. Reaching to his… Face looked up with a worried expression when he realized that he had now formed a very clear arousal. He prayed the Hell Priest would not notice, but his prayers were not answered. When were they ever though?

Pinhead had indeed noticed the man’s arousal and was stunned. He blinked a few times, taken aback by this. He had been “friends” with Face for quite some time now, and even before he had become the High Priest of Hell. They had discussed a number of things, and Pinhead had quite enjoyed the time they spent together, despite himself. Face had been the first to know that Pinhead and the Female Cenobite, Nikoletta, had begun a relationship, and he had also been the first to know when Pinhead and the Female Cenobite ended their relationship. Shortly after both had tried to kill each other. Multiple times. But that was beside the point. The point was that Pinhead had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had, of course, been with many men and women in a sexual way, but Face… he was different. He had been friends with Face. What was he to do? He was about to react when Face murmured something.

“S… sorry,” was all that Pinhead could hear. Pinhead offered the most reassuring smile that he could.

“It is no issue,” was all Pinhead could reply. Face laughed, covering his… well… face.

“No issue. Really? Because as far as I can tell, I am standing here, with my shirt half undone and a very clear boner in front of the High Priest of Hell. So, tell me how there is no issue there!” ranted Face as he threw his hands up dramatically. Pinhead rolled his eyes.

“Because you and said Hell Priest are on good terms, unlike how you are with most people in Hell,” Pinhead reminded Face, who sighed as he sat down on a chair in the dressing room.

“Only because I knew him before he got his power,” mumbled Face. Pinhead bit his lip. Face’s embarrassment. His humiliation. It was so… adorable. And so arousing. Pinhead swallowed hard, his chest rising and falling. He had felt like this only a few numbered times within his life, and seldom had that been with a man. But seeing Face, who was normally confident and cocky, acting so very nervous was nearly too much for the Hell Priest.

“No one would have to know if we did explore the pleasures of the flesh,” Pinhead randomly blurted out. Face’s head snapped up to look at Pinhead.

“What?” he asked, unsure that he had heard that correctly. Pinhead’s eyes were darting from one side of the room to the other, avoiding looking at Face too long.

“If we did happen to explore the pleasures of the flesh, there would be no need for anyone outside of this room to know. This is your private office, so I doubt that anyone would disturb us, and I have informed everyone here that I have private business with you, so if we were to, there would be no reason that word need escape about what we have done,” explained Pinhead, but it was more or less him rambling. Face blinked a few times, shocked.

“You want to have sex?” he asked, still very confused as to whether he was hearing this right. Pinhead sighed.

“Well, I suppose that is one way to word it, Face. So, if that is how you wish to word it, then yes. I would not mind terribly if we do the act of lovemaking,” he answered. Face chuckled nervously.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said. Pinhead chuckled.

“I was under the impression that you knew that already,” he joked. Face shook his head.

“Don’t do that,” he bluntly said.

“Do what?” Pinhead asked.

“Joke. Don’t joke. It doesn’t suit you. Don’t do it. It is concerning when you do it,” Face admitted honestly. Pinhead nodded.

“I had assumed that it would lighten the mood,” he admitted to Face. Face laughed.

“You’ve done things like this before, haven’t you?” he asked. Pinhead blushed a little.

“I suppose so,” he answered.

“You have. I know you have. You and Nikoletta…” he mentioned, but Pinhead cut him off.

“It was very different with her. Nikoletta preferred to be the dominant one. She would often demand that we commit the sins of the flesh. Quite harshly demand. I was, naturally, alright with this, but it was just different,” explained Pinhead. Face nodded, picturing the images in his mind. He had only met the High Priestess of Hell a few times, and he had never met anyone that scared him more. She didn’t even have a name besides Nikoletta (her human name) and the High Priestess of Hell. Some called her “Deepthroat,” but never to her face. Ever. Because then you would wish you had lost your throat when you had the chance.

“Yeah. I can see that,” was all he could reply. Pinhead was looking around Face’s dressing room, seemingly unsure of what to do next.

“How would you like to do this, then?” asked the Hell Priest in a matter-of-fact way. Face blushed again.

“You don’t just ask that sort of thing!” he exclaimed.

“You do not?” questioned the Hell Priest. Face rolled his eyes.

“No. You just do stuff, and if the other person says to stop, you stop. That’s how it works. Like… a green light, red light system,” he explained. Pinhead nodded.

“Very well then. I assume green light means to continue, and red light would mean to stop. Yes?” Pinhead repeated for confirmation.

“Yes. That is correct,” confirmed Face. The Hell Priest considered this for a moment, then nodded, satisfied with these new rules. Face had assumed that he and Nikoletta would have done play like this, but then again… was the priestess really one to listen to a green light and red light system? Probably not. When he looked up, he noticed that Pinhead was towering over him. Face flushed, and moved backward subconsciously.

“Shall we begin?” Pinhead asked. Face shallowed hard but nodded all the same. The Hell Priest gently pressed his lips to Face’s lips. They stayed like this for a minute, but when Pinhead broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected the two. Face was panting now, looking at Pinhead with hungry eyes. His composer was gone, and he was lost in his lust.

“Please,” he begged. Pinhead smirked.

“Please what?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in a seductive manner than caused Face to blush madly.

“Please ravish me. Mess me up,” pleaded Face.

“Ask me for what you truly desire,” demanded Pinhead. Face hesitated, but then answered.

“Hell Priest… please touch me _there_ ,” he answered, too embarrassed to use words that were dirtier than that. Pinhead laughed, grinding gently against Face. Face gasped, closing his eyes tightly and bucking his hips forwards without thinking. Face bit his lip softly, stifling a squeak.

“Who knew that you could look so very pathetic?” Pinhead teased as he began stroking Face through his pants. Face allowed himself to let out a loud moan, turning a bright red as he did. Pinhead laughed at this, adding more pressure with his thumb. He felt a slight twitch from Face’s bulge and knew that he was doing something right.

“A… ah! Damn it! How are you so good at t… thi… ah!” moaned Face, who was unable to finish his sentence before moaning more. He was bucking his hips wildly against Pinhead’s hand. Pinhead began moving his hand faster, stroking Face up and down. He looked up to see Face’s reaction.

Face was a mess. He was panting and drooling like an animal in heat. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled back. He was in a state of bliss that Pinhead had only seen caused by two things; extreme pain and extreme pleasure. Sometimes both. Pinhead took this as a sign that he was doing things correctly, and decided to try something new to move things along. He shuffled himself away from Face.

“Hey,” whined Face.

“Patience,” Pinhead answered. Face murmured some complaint that the Hell Priest did not catch. Pinhead unzippered Face’s pants and removed them. Face’s boxers were the next things to go, and go they did.

“What are you doing?” Face asked.

“You have quite an impressive length, Face. It is so very full, and so very hard already. I am surprised,” Pinhead commented. He then began to lick Face’s cock, which was leaking pre-cum. Face gasped loudly.

 _“Damn. The Hell Priest showed up at my dressing room, talked with me, and is now blowing me. The Hell Priest is blowing me! What the Heaven is happening?!”_ thought Face, though he was hardly complaining.

Pinhead’s hands were softly folding Face’s balls, while his mouth engulfed as much as Face’s shaft as he could. Face was grabbing at the pillows and bucking his hips into Pinhead’s mouth. Most would have gagged due to the speed that Face was thrusting, but the Hell Priest was not most people. In and out of his mouth went Face’s cock, but not once did he gag.

“I… I think I might… cum,” whispered Face. He expected Pinhead to stop or to move back, but the Hell Priest only nodded and kept sucking. Face shouted out in pleasure as waves of his semen flooded into Pinhead’s mouth. Pinhead shallowed the cum without any trouble at all (making Face wonder if Pinhead had indeed done this before) and licked his lips seductively as he did so.

“You were quite extraordinary,” the Hell Priest complimented. Face blushed deeply at this. He never in his wildest dreams imagined that the hell priest himself would call him extraordinary.

“You… do you mean that, Priest?” Face asked. The Hell Priest licked his lips.

“Very much so. And you tasted quite good as well,” complimented Pinhead as he licked the remaining cum off of his lips. Face was blushing madly and could not stop himself from blushing.

“I think, if you are up for it, we should really do something that will please you even more. I do not wish to disappoint you, after all,” Pinhead said.

“What did you have in mind, my Lord?” Face questioned.

“I am going to make a mess of you. I shall show you pleasures and pains like you have never seen and I shall… to be blunt, break you. You will not be able to walk. I will imprint myself into you. Into every single piece of your body. I will make you cum so many times that you will be dry by the end of it. You will ache, and each ache will remind you of me. Every time your body hurts, you will remember how good you felt with me. Oh yes, Face, I will show you a world you have never experienced before. Things no cenobite has before,” Pinhead told Face. Face swallowed hard as he felt himself growing aroused once more.

“Please, my Lord. Ruin me. I am nothing but a hole for your glorious cock. Please break me. Reduce me to nothing but whimpers. Please. I need it,” begged the cenobite. Pinhead pointed to the bed and Face obeyed. He removed all articles of clothing and so did Pinhead. Face took a moment to marvel at the Hell Priest’s naked body. His whole body was covered in nails. Sharp, long, hard nails. Face’s dick twitched at the thought of how much it would hurt to run his nails or his whole hand along those stunning nails. Pinhead noticed Face staring and laughed.

“If you want to touch them, you can,” Pinhead told Face. Face nodded and ran his hands along them. The nails were rusted and sharp. They cut into his hand and he moaned loudly at this. He could feel Pinhead shiver under his gentle touch. Face’s right hand slid down to stroke the Hell Priest’s rod. It was already hard and Pinhead bucked his hips as Face gave him a handjob.

“Spread your legs for me,” Pinhead ordered. Face did as he was told. Pinhead then kissed him gently on the lips.

“Priest?” asked Face with confusion. Pinhead had a blush on his face.

“I’ve waited for a long time to do this, Face. I have had all these emotions as of late. Things I never thought I would feel. Things I tried not to feel. I tried so damn hard not to feel them, and still… you… you made me feel these strange emotions,” explained the Hell Priest. Face blushed at this.

“I… I know what you mean,” he mumbled. Face had felt the same thing. He had only ever felt like this once before. With the human woman who had stolen his heart, then broken it into a million pieces. But somehow… somehow Pinhead had glued those pieces together again. He had helped Face feel again. He made him feel happy. Loved.

“I want you to know that this is more than just sex for me. It…” began the Hell Priest. He was stopped when he saw Face crying. Small tears covered the man’s flesh mask.

“I… I love you,” Face whispered to him. Pinhead smiled at this.

“I love you as well, Face,” the Priest confessed.

“But my Lord… I… I am merely your pet. I serve you and live to bring you pleasure but…”

“Then bring me pleasure. Not only pleasures of the flesh, but also of the heart. Continue to bring me the strange joys and emotions you have been. If you truly love me, then allow me that pleasure. Allow me the pleasure of loving you. Allow me the honor to be yours, and allow me the pleasure to call you mine,” Pinhead said, cutting Face off. Face smiled a soft smile.

“Yes. A thousand times yes,” Face replied. Pinhead laughed.

“Face. Did you just quote ‘Pride and Prejudice’?” asked Pinhead.

“I might have. You can hardly blame me. I was and still am an actor. Actor with a capital A, to be exact. I am allowed to have a soft spot for movies and plays,” Face told him with a pout.

“I know. I just… I suppose I did not take you to be the sort that would enjoy a movie like that. Something more… romantic in nature,” Pinhead said to him. Face laughed.

“Priest. I played in ‘The Phantom of the Opera,” and countless other romantic plays. I love romance plays and movies. I just… I supposed I merely never showed that side of myself to anyone here,” said Face.

“Well then, I suppose we will have to change that. With me, I want you to show all of the romance that you wish,” the Priest told him.

“Sounds good to me,” Face replied with a smile, and he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Pinhead kissed Face on the lips softly. He began to deepen the kiss further, and his hand slowly reached down in order to play with Face’s hardened member.

“Can I… would you be content with me…” Pinhead tried to ask, however he could not find the proper words to use. He had lost his dominant attitude when the topic of their more sensitive emotions had come up.

“For Lucifer’s sake! Yes! Go ahead! Please! Penetrate me already!” shouted Face. Pinhead nodded at this. He watched and waited as Face got into a comfortable position. Face got onto his hands and knees. He stuck his behind into the air. Pinhead ran his hands gently over Face’s backside and he gave him a few light spanks. He then pulled out a condom and put it onto himself. Slowly, he entered Face through his anus. Face gasped and he gripped the sheets in pain.

“Damn it! You are very tight!” growled Pinhead.

“No shit! I’ve had one love, and they were female! Oh, and not interested in me sexually! Of course it is tight!” he shouted. Pinhead began to move slowly and Face moaned.

“Using such language with your Master. How shameful. I will just have to ram your punishment into you,” Pinhead hissed. Face groaned at that.

“Please. Master. Ram your hard punishing tool into my tight ass,” begged Face. Pinhead, who was now filled with his own lust, began to thrust himself into Face. He was not a being that was known for his mercy. Not at all. He was ruthless and he was really no different in the bedroom. He rammed himself ruthlessly into Face. He kept his pace quick and his thrusts hard. The sound of his long, hard, thick rod squishing itself inside of Face’s behind filled the room. That, and the loud moans that were coming from Face. Moans loaded with lust, want, and desire. His dick bounced as the room was filled with both sounds. This only served to arouse Face more. He could feel his length pulsing hard. He was so close. He knew that he was so close. And he wanted to cum so badly. More than he had ever wanted it in his life. Judging by the change in Pinhead’s breathing, he was close too.

“Master. Can I please cum for you?” Face pleaded.

“Yes,” was all Pinhead could reply. Face let out a loud gasp as he let his orgasm wash over him. He groaned as he felt Pinhead orgasm inside of him. He had the condom on, but Pinhead’s length still trembled as he came. Pinhead pulled out and took a deep breath. Face gently rolled onto his back and began to slow his breathing. Pinhead disposed of the condom put on his cloak and nothing else, and then he went into the bed. Face curled up onto the Hell Priest’s chest. He yawned and Pinhead gently stroked the top of his head. They stayed like that. Both fell asleep in the arms of one another. And for the first time in a very long time, they were both happy.


End file.
